Black Ops 3: The Finale/Intel
Black Ops 'DOCUMENT 1' DATE: March 9, 2058 MEMORANDUM TO: Jason Hendricks, CPT. FROM: P. Bowman SGT. SUBJECT: Profile of Recruit Daniel Mason PLACE OF BIRTH: Anchorage, Alaska, USA NATIONALITY: American, Caucasian D.O.B.: 07/05/2027 AGE: 31 BUILD: Average WEIGHT: 195 Pounds EYES: Green HAIR: Brown Summary Profile: Recruit Daniel Mason has served in my Marine squadron for 6 years, and the recruit has displayed exemplary skill and attitude. His family has a history in the service, with his grandfather active during the Vietnam War and his father active during the 2025 crisis. Mason has served with distinction in my squadron, with evidence being the award he won for his service with the Marines during the Congo Conflict. During training, Mason was the top marksman of his class and possesses skill with the majority of weapons in our arsenal. The recruit would be a valuable addition to the Navy Seals. 'DOCUMENT 2' DATE: April 12, 2064 MEMORANDUM TO: Nigel King, Director of CIA FROM: Rachel Kain, Chief Analyst SUBJECT: Moravialag Soviet Prison Camp The Moravialag Gulag was a Soviet-era prison camp that opened in 1966. It was ran by General Nikita Dragovich, who also ran the Vorkuta Gulag north of the Arctic Circle. Dragovich was the main instigator of the Nova 6 Plot in 1968, and used his gulags to develop sleeper agents for the Soviet Union. Before his plan could come to fruition Dragovich was terminated by Alex Mason and Jason Hudson in an underwater numbers station in the Gulf of Mexico. '' ''While Vorkuta would be closed, Moravialag would come under the command of Dragovich's second in command, Lev Kravchenko, a brutal sadist that wished to continue his former leader's chemical weapon research. With the death of Dragovich and Nova 6's original creator, Friedrich Steiner, Kravchenko would be forced to try to redevelop the chemical weapon. And when the Warsaw Pact invaded Czechoslovakia in August 1968, the Moravialag Gulag would be the first stop for any captured opponents. This meant Kravchenko would have a nearly endless supply of humans to use for his experiments, and he would use them. '' ''Kravchenko would fail to redevelop the weapon, and by 1981 he would relocate to Afghanistan to aid in the invasion. Moravialag would be shut down, with its experiments hushed up by the Soviet government. But according to intelligence, it is possible that information from the experiments are still located deep within the gulag. '' '''DOCUMENT 3' DATE: May 21st, 2064 MEMORANDUM TO: Rachel Kain, Chief Analyst '' ''FROM: Derek Bosworth, Supreme Allied Commander and Leader of NATO SUBJECT: Old Enemies Return I can't believe that Cordis Die is back. And here I thought, it all fell apart after Menendez kicked the bucket, and that was it. It's a damn miracle how a collective can just make an unexpected comeback after 4 decades. It's absolute MADNESS. And to think, my mother could have died in Los Angeles, one of the cities that got wrecked by the hacked drone armada 4 decades prior. She was one of many politicians that Cordis Die was so desperate take down. Fortunately enough, they failed. I really can't imagine if they didn't. But, I have David Mason to thank for being part of my mother's security detail and doing an excellent job protecting her. If he were still around, I'd shake his hand and won't even know when to stop. '' Upheaval '''DOCUMENT 1' DATE: June 2nd, 2064 MEMORANDUM TO: General Abasi Hakim FROM: Virgil SUBJECT: REVOLUTION General Hakim, I trust that you've already organized your branch of revolutionaries. The time for revolution is NOW. We cannot waste anymore time and let the world be consumed by greed and poverty. NATO and the SDC have no idea how strong Cordis Die has gotten than before. Victory maybe far, but it will be GLORIOUS, I tell you. As you know, I want you to lead your revolutionaries into overthrowing the Egyptian government. I have best hope that the Prime Minister isn't aware of this, does he? No. He's a dotard and a fool, basking in all his wealth, all the while ignoring the suffering of the Egyptian lower-class. It makes my stomach turn. It will not matter, though, because it'll be HIS turn to suffer.... in due time, of course. DOCUMENT 2 DATE: June 1st, 2064 MEMORANDUM TO: Jacob Hendricks FROM: Daniel Mason SUBJECT: I'm alright! Hey, Jake. I'm just making this to tell you that I'm a-okay. The limbs felt weird at first, but I eventually managed to make do with them thanks to the training I've been put through. Look, I know you're not too happy with me leaving the SEALS, but... I assure I'm doing okay with my new team. Diaz is chill and all, Maretti has a lot jokes up his sleeves (even if they're trash), Hall has a knack for battle tactics, and Taylor? Well, judging from the conversations he gets into, he has a pretty kick-ass personality and an eye for skill. So, in conclusion, there's nothing for you to worry about, bro. Email me back if you have time to spare. '' '''DOCUMENT 3' DATE: June 1st, 2064 MEMORANDUM TO: Daniel Mason FROM: Jacob Hendricks IN RESPONSE TO: I'm alright! SUBJECT: Well, then... '' That's... good to hear, I guess. I'm still shocked that you somehow managed to survived that explosion during the Czechia Op, but here you are... now part of the machine. But seriously, I'm glad to hear that you okay, Dan. Most men wouldn't even dream of cheating death, but I guess that type of luck runs in your family. However, I STILL stand on my views of cybernetics. Anything, and I mean ANYTHING could go wrong for the person, especially for you, Dan. '' DOCUMENT 4 DATE: June 1st, 2064 MEMORANDUM TO: Jacob Hendricks FROM: Daniel Mason IN RESPONSE TO: Well, then... SUBJECT: :D I'm glad to hear you're holding your pride tight! '' ''Desert Scorpion DOCUMENT 1 DATE: December 2nd, 2016 MEMORANDUM TO: Mike Harper FROM: David Mason Subject: Mystery Chip On My Shoulder There's been something that's been bugging me ever since I was young, and I think I should tell you now. Ever since Woods took me in, I never really knew the identity of the bastard that smoked my father 27 years ago. Of the times I asked the old man, he always said it was some nut, some drifter that was too quick on the trigger for their own sake. Even Mark McKnight, the CIA's senior adviser who once worked with Woods and my father during Operation Just Cause, said the same thing to me an hour back. Honestly, I REALLY don't know anymore, man. Talk to you soon. '' '''DOCUMENT 2' DATE: December 2nd, 2016 MEMORANDUM TO: David Mason FROM: Mike Harper IN RESPONSE TO:''' '''Mystery Chip On My Shoulder SUBJECT: Uh huh I hear you, bro. Life can be strange. Sometimes, the people we put our trust in can hide some REALLY shady shit about themselves or the things they did in the past. I mean, maybe Woods is doing it because he doesn't feel today's the right time to tell you about your father's murderer, or maybe he's just uncomfortable to tell you about it. But, that's just my best guess, Dave. Talk to you soon. '' ''Dragon Strike DOCUMENT 1 DATE: October 1st, 2058 MEMORANDUM TO: Jacob Hendricks and Paul Bowman FROM: Daniel Mason SUBJECT: Funeral Retrospective Damn, I really, REALLY don't know what to tell you. I thought the hardships of combat were bad, but this? THIS was the absolute WORST thing that has ever happened in my entire life! As you know, my father is no more. Natural Causes got him good 6 days ago, and now he's 6 feet under. It was really tough for me during the funeral. I tried to hold it together, but like many others who have to put up with lost loved one, the pain was just too great for me to bear. Honestly. '' You know, I'm sure Dad is doing fine up there with Grand-dad. I just hope I honor their legacies well by continuing my path as a proud soldier of this country, like they were in the past. I can't let things like this put me down for long. It's my solemn duty AS a proud soldier of this country that I do my very best to fight hard for a better tomorrow. '' DOCUMENT 2 DATE: October 2nd, 2058 MEMORANDUM TO: Daniel Mason FROM: Jacob Hendricks IN RESPONSE TO: Funeral Retrospective SUBJECT: Wow... I'm sorry about your loss, Dan. Your father was a good man and had a good heart, from what I know of him. Don't worry, things will get better from here. You sounded pretty passionate in the second paragraph there. Let's just hope you live up to your word. DOCUMENT 3 DATE: October 2nd, 2058 MEMORANDUM TO: Daniel Mason FROM: Paul Bowman IN RESPONSE TO: Funeral Retrospective SUBJECT: Mea te consolatores It's unfortunate to hear this, Mason. Like you, your father's death came unexpected for me. It's sad because I have a lot of respect for the man. His father fought with my great-grandfather in the Vietnam War, then your father put an end to Menendez and his plans 33 years back. A family history to be known and respected by today's generation. Anyways, if you want some time out of the corps for some emotional recovery, then I'm more than happy to allow you to do so. '' ''Semper Fidelis. General Emails "Pen" Johnberton Email 1 DATE: June 14th, 1937 TO: Franklin D. Roosevelt, President FROM: Brandon Muskarr, Head of the Nevadan Science Collaborative '' 'SUBJECT: Comet Calamity ''' President Roosevelt, I hope this message gets to you sooner or later because here in Nevada, my team and I have made an INCREDIBLE discovery. Early in the morning, we felt something big, like a SUPER BIG crash outside the research station. When we all got together and investigated the crash, we found that it was some kind large meteorite that must have fell from space. It gets even better! The meteorite was illuminating with blue light, almost as if it was... extraterrestrial. Call me crazy, but I want to believe that this is true, that there are sentient beings like us that exist far away from our Solar System. I assume these beings were feeling generous today and they, for some reason, were willing to give us a small sample of new knowledge of us to have. I will inform some pilots stationed here to give you photos of the meteorite by tomorrow. Right now, my team and I need time for ourselves to process this new miracle. '' '''Email 2' DATE: October 2nd, 1945 TO: Pen Johnberton, Research and Development FROM: V. Bush SUBJECT: Materials recovered from the Der Riese facility Following the standoff at Der Riese, several American soldiers recovered what can only be described as cola bottles. Of course, drinking a random liquid found at a German secret research facility containing reanimated corpses is not a good idea, but soldiers are soldiers. Upon drinking these liquids, the soldiers found themselves facing immediate effects. '' ''But these effects were beneficial it seems. Though the effect wears off over time, it appears that the soldiers gained effects such as increased toughness and increased speed with their hands. Such effects, if they could be studied and reproduced, could potentially increase the powers of our armies tenfold. Study these liquids and get back to me. Email 3 DATE: February 18th, 1963 TO: Richard Kain, CIA Director FROM: Pen Johnberton, Head of Research and Development SUBJECT: Stolen Elixirs U2 spy planes have found that our elixirs, along with several new ones that must have been invented by the ASCENSION Group, have been found at REDACTED Cosmodrome in Kazakhstan. Though it is possible that the EXILIR Program has been infiltrated by Soviet spies, it is more likely that more of these elixirs were found at a possible Nazi research center in Siberia where an icebreaker has run aground. Attached is the U2 images as well as the location of the research center. '' '''Email 4' DATE: August 2nd, 2029 TO: Marion Bosworth, President FROM: Tobias Berns, Lead CIA Scientist SUBJECT: Accidents Happen Madam President, as you know, we are hard at work in the development of the Direct Neural Interface system in conjunction with Coalescence. We've done some experiments with prototype models on the 13 criminal subjects you provided us with. So far, all of the subjects have died. Let me elaborate. Due to this technology still in its early stages, it should be apparent that technical problems are sure to pop-up often. In this case, the prototype models were experiencing intense malfunctions with their processors, causing the subjects to die from extreme electrical shocks. After THAT unfortunate incident, we stored the bodies into a morgue and, well, went back to the drawing board. I assure you, Madam President, that this DNI will be out the door as soon as it is ready. Give it at least 3-to-4 decades. Polish is to be made, if I do say so myself. '' Mission Files Mission files providing backstory for each multiplayer map in the Black Ops trilogy can be found in Nigel King's account. Black Ops * ''Array: February 18th, 1968; Mount Yamantau, Bashkortostan, USSR: In the search for Steiner and information related to Nova 6 in Mount Yamantau, Black Ops agents come across a communication station heavily guarded by Spetznaz operatives. Intel suggests possible engagement with the operatives. * Berlin Wall: March 15th, 2058; Simulated Representation of the Inner German Border: 2 teams of Navy Seal cadets enter a World War 3 scenario simulation that depicts a battle at the Berlin Wall. The cadets' appearances are changed into Black Ops and Spetznaz operatives to give the fictitious battle a feel of authenticity for the bygone era. The cadet that performed the highest and the most valiantly was Daniel Mason. * Convoy: May 5th, 1967; Barton Springs, California, USA: CIA agents, with the help of the LAPD, stopped a shady convoy filled with several of Dragovich's moles driving truckloads of Nova 6 canisters. Furthermore, the agents and the law enforcers found a document in one of the vehicles that shows other locations in the US that will be targeted with Nova 6. * Cracked: February 25th, 1968; Huế City, South Vietnam; U.S and South Vietnamese forces give it their all in defending the city of Huế from the growing incursion of the NVA. * Crisis: April 19th, 1961; REDACTED, Cuba: Op 40 agents raided and captured a missile base from Cuban forces in their attemp''t ''to get closer to Castro. Unfortunately, the squadron would take a huge blow backwards a month later as tons of Cuban reinforcements arrived at the base and took it back. '' * ''Drive-In: April 15th, 2063; Simulated Representation of an Outdoor Cinema in Omaha, Nebraska, USA: Captain John Taylor tested 8 cybernetically-enhanced recruits in a free-for-fall training simulation based in an old Nebraskan outdoor cinema. Based on the captain's records, the recruits show a lot of potential from their performance, which could possibly mean them becoming official members of the Cyber Ops Division. '' * ''Discovery: October 13th 1965; The Antarctic Circle: SR-71 Blackbird captured images of Soviet soldiers and scientists conducting tons of experiments in a former Nazi research station in Antarctica. 6 Black Ops agents have been notified to prep for 4 days before going in to infiltrate the research station. * Firing Range: April 17th, 1961; REDACTED, Cuba: A Cuban training course had been cut short thanks to the Bay of Pigs Invasion. All Cuban recruits have been forcefully thrown into the conflict by their stern generals to fight off the American forces and the Cuban DRF. '' * ''Grid: January 12th, 1968; Pripyat, Ukrainian SSR, USSR: CIA spies in the Soviet Union revealed an intelligence site in Pripyat being used to house Nova 6. Intel will soon be forwarded to agents at home base. '' * ''Hanger 18: July 20th, 1970; Area 51, Nevada, USA: "N. King, this is Dr. Peterson. I'm writing to you this to give you an update about what me and my cohorts been up to lately at Groom Lake with Element 115. So far, we're currently working on these new bombs that have the ability to vaporize any living flesh within its blast radius. I'm sure you know by now that the war in Vietnam still rages now to this day. It's absolutely unnerving how this damn conflict has managed to last 15 years. No worries. When these babies are out of the labs and into the battlefield, I can assure you that this war will soon be over by the minute. I can just imagine Charlie's face now as I'm writing this. It's going to be a SPECTACLE in American history. Anyways, I have to get back to work. You make sure you keep this information from prying hands, okay? No need for any... manhunts on our hands, now do we?" - Dr. Mike Peterson * Hanoi: August 18th, 1965; Hanoi, North Vietnam: SOG operatives attempted to sneak in to the heavily-fortified Hỏa Lò Prison to free some of their captured comrades, including 2 CIA agents that were taken in by the NVA 3 weeks ago. The operatives have not been heard since. '' * ''Havana: April 18th, 1961; Havana, Cuba: Operation 40 agents and Cuban DAF soldiers engage with one another in the streets of Havana. The agents found Castro taking cover in a bed room. They kill him and inspect the body. Turns out it was a body double, and the search for the Cuban dictator continues. * Hazard: April 17th 1961; Havana, Cuba: As part of the Bay of Pigs Invasion, Operation 40 agents engage with Cuban RAF troops at a big golf course owned by Castro. Castro, however, was not found at this location. '' * ''Hotel: April 18th, 1961; Havana, Cuba: The search for Castro continues as Operation 40 turns its gears towards the El Royale Hotel, which is currently being used as a supply base for the Cuban DAF. Op40 suffered heavy casualties trying to take this hotel, thus resulted in HQ calling upon an aerial squadron to level the site. '' * ''Jungle: February 9th, 1968; REDACTED Vietnam: NVA fighters and US Marines fight for control over a small village somewhere in the Vietnamese jungle. * Kowloon: February 9th, 1968; Walled City of Kowloon, Hong Kong: In the search for Dr. Daniel Clarke, a team of Black Ops agents led by Jason Hudson and Grigori Weaver venture to the Walled City of Kowloon confront the doctor and get any information out of him pertaining Dragovich and Nova 6. Meanwhile, Spetznaz operatives are dispatched to the Walled City to terminate the doctor in an effort to tie up loose ends. '' * ''Launch: September 1st, 1964; Baikonur Cosmodrome, Kazakhstan, USSR: OPERATION ASCENSION: A CIA mole has leaked information to the CIA about a secret weapons project currently being worked on by Soviet scientists in the Baikonur Cosmodrome. From what the mole was able to piece together, this weapon is designed like a cannon, and it has the capability of knocking away a group of soldiers with a huge gust. Taking interest into this unconventional killing machine, a team of Black Ops agents will be dispatched to the Cosmodrome to acquire the weapon's schematics. '' * ''Nuketown: May 30th, 2064; Simulated Representation of a Nuclear Testing Facility in Nevada: Daniel's Note: "These cybernetics are REALLY amazing. I can't believe how strong I am with these new limbs of mine. It really shows just how far military combat has progressed over the decades. Anyways, I just got through another training simulation, and it involved me, as well as some virtual allies, defending a Nevadan Nuclear Testing Facility from a Soviet attack. The battle was very intense. Even though I had all the technological advancements, the Ruskies were packing quite a punch with their numbers. Tanks, helicopters, infantry, military-graded fridges - you name it, they got it. Doesn't matter, though. Dated killing machines are nothing compared what I am now. As such, I won the simulation, and called it a day." * Radiation: June 15th, 2061; Simulated Representation of the Vokuta Gulag: Captain Taylor trains new cybernetic recruits in an virtual reenactment of the Vorkuta uprising. '' * ''Silo: January 2nd, 1966; REDACTED, USSR; A spy plane was shot down over a silo facility somewhere in the USSR. Officers present at the site immediately report this incident to the Kremlin, causing government officials to send a message to the West, warning them that should they perform some kind of stunt like this again, war shall be declared. * Stadium: November 13th, 2060; Simulated Representation of the Chance Stadium in New York City: 6 Seal recruits underwent a Search & Rescue simulation based in a 1960s New York stadium center. The objective was to rescue 5 CIA agents being held captive by Soviet moles who wanted information out of them related to secret military projects, as well as the legitimacy of American moles stationed across the USSR. Only 3 of 6 the recruits made it out alive, with 4 of the 5 agents coming along with them. The other 3 recruits were eliminated during the rescue, while the 5th agent was executed prior to the rescue. '' * ''Stockpile: November 13th, 2060; Simulated Representation of a Siberian town: Seal recruits partake in a Gun Game free-for-all in a simulated mimicry of a town in Siberia. Essentially, this type of training simulator has the recruits changing weapons for every kill they get. One moment, one would have an M16 in hand, the next, they would receive a Man-O-War after taking down a random opponent. The first person to reach the Ballistic Knife and successfully gets a kill wins the simulator. The winner of this simulation is PFC Jacob Hendricks. * Summit: April 15th, 1967; Ural Mountains, USSR: Black Ops agents stumble upon an abandoned intelligence site during a covert mission in the Ural Mountains. They check the middle building for any documents lying around. To the agents' surprise, they found a bomb inside the building, yet for some reason, its timer had not activated. The agents decided to dismantle the bomb and take it back to HQ for inspection. '' * ''Villa: April 17th, 1961; REDACTED, Cuba: Operation 40 assaults one of Castro's estate situated on a cliff-side. They are met with heavy amounts Cuban DAF soldiers protecting every inch of the estate. '' * ''WMD: February 18th, 1968; Mount Yamantau, Bashkortostan, USSR: CIA agents Hudson and Weaver make their land outside a research compound in Yamantau. From there, they fight their way through hordes of Russian personnels until they reach a control room, where they are contacted by none other than Dr. Friedrich Steiner. Steiner warns the agents that Dragovich plans to target a plethora of American states with Nova 6 using sleeper agents that'll carrying out the attacks via the Numbers. Furthermore, Dragovich is willing to erase everything and everyone that was involved in the development of Nova 6. Steiner then informs the agents that he's only one with extensive knowledge of the Numbers and is capable of decrypting them in order locate where they're being broadcast. Lastly, Steiner reveals he's stationed at Rebirth Island and urges the agents to extract him immediately before Dragovich's men get to him. Suddenly, the base gets rigged to explode, but fortunately, Hudson and Weaver made it out alive, as with the information they got from Steiner. * Zoo: July 13th, 2063; Simulated Representation of a zoo in Ukraine: Specialist Sarah Hall oversees Cyber Ops recruits testing out their new abilities in simulation based in a Ukrainian zoo. '' Black Ops 2 *''Aftermath: June 22nd, 2025; Los Angeles, California, USA: Despite the capture of Raul Menendez in Haiti, small remnants of Melius Cras mercenaries are still going strong, even after their leader's capture. A group of Melius Cras mercenaries were spotted holding off against the LAPD in a ruined downtown district of L.A. Local FBI agents were sent in to aid the officers. '' *''Carrier: June 10th, 2025; Somewhere in the South China Sea: As part of the Strike Force initiative carried out by JSOC, a team of Navy Seals boarded an SDC supercarrier and used explosives to send the vessel sinking. This win would prove vital in crippling the SDC's naval manpower. *''Cargo: May 30th, 2025: Keppel Terminal, Port of Singapore: JSOC Strike Force Team commissioned to a Singaporean harbor to stop a missile attack on Iran carried out by the SDC. In addition, the team is tasked with destroying an SDC freighter loaded with Dong-Feng hypersonic cruise missiles. Doing so will help Iran be able to resist any pressure applied by the SDC.'' *''Cove: December 19th, 2024; Off Coast of French Southern Islands: Mission part of OPERATION ROUNDHOUSE. SEAL Team Three shot down and crashed on a deserted island. ISA operatives sent to rescue any survivors and recover black box. Intel suggests possible engagement with RSA militants sent to capture any surviving agents.'' *''Detour: June 19th, 2025; New York City, New York, USA: Melius Cras mercenaries have attempted to take over Oliver North Bridge connecting Manhattan and Brooklyn. Local FBI agents have been sent to deal with the mercenaries. Local Air Force squadron on alert to destroy the bridge as a last resort.'' *''Dig: June 3rd, 2025; Logar, Afghanistan: A dig site in Logar came under attack by RSA militants who were there to transform the site into a combat-orientated training ground. Thanks to 3 workers that survived the encounter, ISA agents have been deployed to Logar to recapture the dig site.'' *''Downhill: December 18th, 2025; Rhône-Alpes, France: A recon drone captured footage of Melius Cras mercenaries setting up a base of operations at an abandoned French ski resort located on Rhône-Alpes. SEAL Team Five sent in to destroy the base. '' *''Drone: June 10th, 2025;'' Deep Jungle, Mohnyin, Myanmar: SEAL Team Five operatives infiltrated and snatched several documents from a CyberDrone facility hidden within the jungles of Mohnyin. Within these documents are blueprints of drones, as well as top-secret weapons being developed by the CyberDrone organization for the SDC. '' *''Encore: March 16th, 2025; London, United Kingdom: Moles in Cordis Die provided intel explaining that the London Music Festival will be targeted due to it being a symbol of "Western decadence". SEAL Team Two dispatched to protect venue. '' *''Express: June 19th, 2025; Los Angeles, USA: FBI agents and Melius Cras mercs fight for control over the Bullet Railway train station. The station was then decimated by hordes of hacked US drone that were launched from the Gulf of Mexico. '' *''Frost: December 25th, 2025; Amsterdam, Netherlands: SEAL Team Five have been ordered to deal with a Melius Cras resistance group shooting up a small commercial district in Amsterdam. '' *''Grind: June 19th, 2025; Venice Beach, Los Angeles, California, USA: Local Federal Bureau of Investigation agents have engaged with Melius Cras mercenaries at the Vert Games Skatepark on Venice Beach. Reinforcements suggested. '' *''Hijacked: December 19th, 2024; Off Coast of French Southern Islands: OPERATION ROUNDHOUSE SUMMARY: An important SDC defector, hereby codenamed as The Defector, was transported from China to NATO under a false identity on a private yacht. UAVs in area confirmed ship's hijacking by Melius Cras operatives. SEAL Teams Three and Eight dispatched to rescue The Defector; Three by plane, Eight by Zodiac speedboat. Upon arrival, Three was shot down and crashed onto nearby desert island; Eight successfully arrived and engaged Melius Cras operatives. The Defector was not found on board; later tracking revealed he was taken by mercenaries and is now in parts unknown. '' *''Hydro: April 11th, 2025; Indus River, Pakistan: RSA militants attempted to take over the Indus Hydroelectric Dam in Pakistan, threatening the water supply to allied Pakistani government. ISA teams dispatched to defend the dam. '' *''Magma: January 4th, 2025; Kitakyushu, Japan: Catastrophic eruption of a nearby volcano has threatened CIA Station #4237. SEAL Team Two has been dispatched to recover documents and intelligence. Possible engagement as intel suggests an SDC special forces group was in the area under the guise of a humanitarian mission. *''Meltdown: May 29th, 2025; Balochistan Cliffs, Pakistan; RSA militants seized control of a nuclear power plant in Balochistan, and forced its scientists to swear allegiance to Cordis Die. Information of this incident reached the ISA, thus a team was sent to the power plant to save the scientists.'' *''Mirage: June 12th, 2025; Gobi Desert, China: The JSOC Strike Force team has been initiated to the Desert Haven Resort to steal an ACS module from SDC sentries. HQ speculates that the ACS module contains information relating to the SDC's planned invasion of Russia.'' *''Nuketown 2025: May 1st, 2025; Lander County, Nevada, USA: Melius Cras operatives seized a Nevadan nuclear facility that was currently testing the effects of a nuclear bomb on a 1960s' envision of a futuristic town. Intel suggests that the operatives were there to steal the facility's supply of nuclear arsenal by orders of Cordis Die. Seal Team Four were sent in to stop the operatives before the situation could turn to disaster. '' *''Overflow: May 18th, 2025; ISA agents intercept an arms deal being held between ISI agents and RSA militants in the flooded streets of Peshawar.'' *''Plaza: June 12th, 2025; Indian Ocean: Once again, Colossus finds itself in another massacre as Melius Cras mercenaries shot up a plaza area within the floating city. ISA agents working undercover as Colossus guards clashed with the mercs, which fortunately gave any survivors enough time escape from the fighting.'' *''Pod: February 22nd, 2025; New Tapei, Taiwan: SDC special forces are suspected to be arming the terrorist organization Taipei Unity from an abandoned utopia project. SEAL Team Five sent to investigate and, if necessary, remove all hostiles.'' *''Rush: May 1st, 2026; Georgia, USA: The renowned paintball company, SPOLEE Enterprises, has been exposed by the FBI for secretly work with Cordis Die for the past 6 years. During these years, the company have engaged in illicit activities hidden from the public eye, such as accepting bribes from Cordis Die, hiring Melius Cras mercs as their security guards, and not to mention, pulling off the murder of an NSN journalist, Carol Dempsey, for quote "knowing too much of SPOLEE's inner workings". Following this incident, the company was subsequently shutdown, and most of the associated employees have either ran into hiding or have been arrested and sent to jail. '' *''Slums: October 5th, 2024; Panama City, Panama: Word has it that Melius Cras is secretly funding Panamanian revolutionaries to overthrow the Panamanian government, as well as assisting them in assassinating the president. 6 agents from the ISA have been assigned to thwart the potential assassination.'' *''Standoff: January 8th, 2025; Engilchek, Kyrgzstan: SEAL Team Eight has tracked the location of The Defector and is en route to location. Intel suggests that the SDC possibly hired Melius Cras to enforce its rule on Kyrgzstan; finding these mercenaries at this border town would provide evidence of this. '' *''Studio and Raid: June 19th, 2025; Hollywood, Los Angeles, California, USA: As part of the Cordis Die's attack on Los Angeles, a group of Melius Cras mercenaries appeared at the Hollywood Hills and gunned down dozens of employees and actors. Local FBI agents were sent in to stop the massacre. '' *''Takeoff: June 28th, 2025; U.S. Territorial Waters, Pacific Ocean: Melius Cras mercs attempt to hijack a rocket site belonging to the InterGalactic corporation. Local FBI agents have been called upon to deal with the mercs and will be deployed to the site via helicopter.'' *''Turbine: June 26th, 2025; Sarawat Steppes, Yemen: SEAL Team Six and RSA militants fight for control over a downed cargo plane that crashed in the Sarawat Steppes. According to one Seal that was present at the battle, the cargo plane belonged to [REDACTED}, and held several [REDACTED}.'' *''Uplink: March 3rd, 2025; Arakan Range, Rakhine, Myanmar: A CyberDrone facility in Myanmar is suspected to be supplying drones and weaponry to Cordis Die. SEAL Team Eleven sent to investigate. '' *''Vertigo: April 9th, 2025; Mumbai, India: RSA militants have taken over the Tacitus Skyscraper and taken its employees hostages. An ISA team has been sent; they will be inserted onto the roof via VTOL. '' *''Yemen:'' June 14th, 2025; Socotra Island, Yemen: ISA agents charged with rescuing an American marine, a Russian sailor, a Japanese reporter, and a German doctor being held hostage by RSA militants on Socotra Island. '' Miscellaneous 'Burger Town' Omnipedia Article Burger Town is an American global chain of fast food restaurants. The company was founded in 1972 by former astronaut Norbert T. Spackleford III. Originally based in Florida, it has spread across the globe and become one of the world's most popular fast food restaurant. Its largest and most popular locations are the Burger Town Super Mall Plaza in Dallas, Texas, followed by popular chains in Iowa, Virginia, and even Moscow. 'Coalescence Corporation' Omnipedia Article Coalescence Corporation is a global defense, security, medical research, and advanced technology company, and is one of the world's largest defense contractors, primarily working for NATO. It is planet's top company for robotics and medical technology and development. The company was founded in 2018, and quickly grew to become one of the world's largest corporations. It opened hundreds of hospitals around the world to help with the aftermath of the 2025 Crisis. It now maintains the world's three of the world's largest hospitals and research centers in New York City, Singapore, and Los Angeles. Its current CEO is Sebastien Krueger, a former Albanian soldier. Its headquarters are located in Zurich, Switzerland. 'Email #1' ''Date: September 6th, 2058 To: Sebastien Krueger, CEO From: Yousef Salim, Dr. Subject: SP/CORVUS The special project has been completed. The world's first artificial intelligence has finally been developed. CORVUS has gained sentience. I have tested the AI and results show that despite its sentience, it is completely docile and loyal to its creators. '' ''Following this email my team will load the AI onto the train and ship it to headquarters in Zurich. '' 'Email #2' ''Date: October 12th, 2057 To: Sebastian Krueger, CEO From: NKing Subject: My Expectations All the relevant documents and intelligence is located in an attachment on this email. Do not allow this information, or any communications between us, to be leaked or there will be consequences. As of this morning, the Albanian government has been overthrown by "revolutionaries". Your chosen pro-NATO politician will be installed as president, and steps will be taken to add your country to the organization. We have played our role in the bargain. Now is your turn. This chemical weapon you will be developing is the strongest chemical weapon ever known to man. It can win wars without ever needing to put boots on the ground, and there's no sort of fallout after. It is of upmost importance that the joint operation between your scientists and ours results in the redevelopment of this weapon. I expect an update on Nova 6 at the end of the month. Strategic Defense Coalition Omnipedia Article Founded by the late Tian Zhao in February 15th, 2006, the Strategic Defense Coalition was a military alliance made of countries mostly based in East and Central Asia. Kazakhstan, Mongolia, North Korea, Myanmar, Nepal, and so on were apart of this new alliance that was meant to compete with NATO, both in military and economic strength. China, of course, was the lead nation in building the SDC from the ground-up. Being the founder, Tian Zhao was the SDC's Supreme Commander all the way until his assassination in June 17th, 2025. When Zhao was leader, the SDC was highly militaristic and very adamant about the territories it owned. The SDC was also into shady dealings with terrorist organizations such as the Taliban, the Mujahideen, Cordis Die, just to name a few. Of course, they did this out of the public eyes, so that protests would not arise in response to their dishonest money-making. All of this stopped after Zhao's death, which later got more lenient leaders to replace him and amend the all problems that had plagued the SDC. During 2025, the SDC has had conflicts with Navy Seals operatives. Places like Kitakyushu, Japan; New Taipei, Taiwan; and Arakan Range, Myanmar had been documented to have battles between the two parties. But, the ones that have had the most impact on both sides were that ones that took place in Himachal Pradesh, India, Keppel Terminal, Singapore; Maidan Shahr, Afghanistan; the Gobi Desert, the South China Sea, and Peshawar, Pakistan. These battles in particular involved Zhao launching invasions on Russia, India, and Iran as a means to force them into joining the SDC. However, JSOC stepped in with their Strike Force teams and put a stop to these attacks, which ultimately ended in Zhao's death in Peshawar. With Zhao out of the way, the SDC became much friendly towards the US and its NATO allies. This was evident when the alliance lent its hand in a US-led assault on Menendez's compound in Haiti on June 19th, 2025. SDC soldiers were reported taking care of Melius Cras snipers that were defending the compound on the roofs. After Menendez's arrest at the hands of the late David Mason, NATO and the SDC would work closely with each other throughout the rest of the 21st century in evolving military technology that would work wonders beyond what they had developed individually in the 2020s. A example of the joint progress when was when scientists from both alliances worked together in designing the first ever artificial intelligence in history, known as CORVUS. In 2058, a train was loaded with the prototypical version of the CORVUS A.I and was scheduled to make an arrival to the main headquarters of the Coalescence Corporation in Zurich. It would have been the case then, if only Cordis Die terrorists had not interfered and destroyed the train, killing all on board. Though, this incident may have put a damper for NATO and the SDC, nonetheless, the CORVUS A.I would be later be rebuilt in the following decade. Led by the words and wisdom of a masked man named Virgil, Cordis Die made its grandiose return in the 2060s. As part of Cordis Die's World Revolution, uprisings launched around the globe. From the Americas, to Europe, all the way to Africa, revolutionaries fought to the death against their respective governments. One by one, countries such as Europe, Nigeria, Algeria, and other Third World nations had fell to the likes of Cordis Die militias and mercenaries. The situation spiraled out of control even further when the World Revolution had spread itself across Asian nations. SDC was in endanger, prompting NATO to send its Cyber Ops soldiers to defend China and other SDC aligned-nations. A Cyber Ops team led by Major John Taylor was given the green light to defend Shanghai, along with an SDC defense team led by Colonel Guan Ye. Afterwards, the Cyber Ops team then moved on to liberate an SDC base that had been seized by supposedly Cordis Die soldiers. In truth, however, they were actually SDC soldiers, but to due to CORVUS' stealthy manipulation of the Cyber Operatives' DNIs, they were unable to tell until much later on. In fact, this unconscious slaughter of SDC soldiers, as well as innocents, pressed on throughout the Cyber Ops' campaign across China. SDC forces were reported struggling in defending one of their facilities on Mount Gongga against the hacked Cyber Operatives. It was eventually lost due to the Nova 6 canisters being detonated by CORVUS. All this damage led to SDC generals being utterly disbelief that NATO would betray them like this. As such, the SDC ordered NATO to remove all its troops from Chinese soil or suffer the consequences. Eventually, thanks to some keen operatives working behind enemy lines, NATO forwarded a message to the SDC, explaining that they had no intention of betraying them, and that the CORVUS A.I they had built together joined Cordis Die. They also mentioned CORVUS' hacking of the Cyber Ops' DNIs, as well as Cordis Die taking advantage of the hacking incidents to complete works on new Nova 6 canisters to be used on NATO and SDC countries, hoping that nuclear war between the two alliances would trigger. Though unsure if they were lying or not, the SDC gave NATO 48 hours to quell the threats or face total war. NATO scattered its forces to deal with the rogue Cyber Ops soldiers and potential Nova 6 attacks. Thankfully, nuclear annihilation had been prevented due to the shutdown of CORVUS inside the mind of Major John Taylor, which subsequently caused all Cyber Ops soldiers in China to revert back to normal. Convinced and trusting of its Western ally, SDC agreed to help NATO in launching an offensive attack on Virgil's compound located on the remote island of Makin-Atoll. They succeed, with Virgil dying at the hands of Navy Seal operatives. With Cordis Die falling apart, NATO and SDC unified into one big alliance known as the Pacific-Atlantic Friendship. The PAF led the way in repairing all the damage Cordis Die had done to the world, reestablishing governments that had been overthrown by Cordis Die revolutionaries. Not only that, but PAF has also worked towards solving all the social issues that had been problematic to the world for many generations: economic inequality, world hunger, war, and disease. All of it is now a thing of the past thanks to the Pacific-Atlantic Friendship. 'CyberDrone Industries' Omnipedia Article CyberDrone Industries is a state-run corporation located in China, in the Strategic Defense Coalition. Founded in 2014, the corporation is one of the largest weapons suppliers in the world, and is the main supplier for the SDC military. CyberDrone industries also has contacts in NATO, South America, and Africa. The company was founded by the nephew of former SDC Chairman Tian Zhao. Following the 2025 Crisis, it was revealed Zhao was plotting a war against NATO, and had allied himself with the terrorist Raul Menendez. CyberDrone Industries answered to Zhao rather than the SDC, and many of the drones they produced were shipped to aid Cordis Die in their uprising. Following Menendez's arrest and Zhao's death, the company came under fire for its role, resulting in its CEO resigning and the company truly returning to SDC government control. 'Tacitus Corporation' Omnipedia Article Tacitus Corporation was one of the world's largest weapons contractors in the world. The company produced many of the world's drones and weapons, and had contracts with both the United States, China, and many other countries. It held offices and facilities all over the world, with its headquarters located at a skyscraper in India. During the 2025 Crisis, the Corporation was revealed to be in-league with Cordis Die, and was in fact a shell company owned by Raul Menendez. Following the Crisis, the company was shut down. The majority of its patents and intellectual properties were bought by the Coalescence Corporation. Completion Files Four emails and letters are found, each one unlocked for the 100% completion of single player, multiplayer, and zombies, and one final email unlocked after the completion of all three. 'Campaign Letter' Date: February 4th, 1966 Dad. I don't really know how to put this into words. I'm just as devastated as you that Mom's ill. I've got your letter about the hospital. I want to show up, Mom deserves for me to be there, but-'' ''Hell, it's not like I'm going to send this letter anyway. I've seen hundreds of men die these past two decades. War changes you, as I'm sure you know from the Pacific. But this is one death I can't see. I'm just not strong enough to be there and see Mom frail and laying in her hospital bed. Marion, Dot, I'm sorry too. ''- Alex'' 'Final Email' DATE: November 12th, 2068 TO: DEREK BOSWORTH, HAN SHENG FROM: GARETH HENDERSON SUBJECT: UTOPIA PROJECT My dear friends. We are on the verge of something completely marvelous. It's true, since the end of the war, we have come close to fixing income inequality, famine, and disease -- problems that have plagued us for generations. We are approaching, as the poets say, utopia. But, based on the energy source found at REDACTED and my own designs, I believe we may be able to create something more than that. Imagine a device that is able to give a person exactly what they want. No strings attached, no harm, no foul, a personal utopia for all. '' ''I believe that may be possible. Of course, the risks are enormous. It will take decades - centuries, perhaps, the culmination of generations after generations of work - but the end goal is possible. Why, this device. It will be nothing short of a Miracle Machine...